Thank You Motion Sickness!
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are heading out on train again! As night comes, Happy is asleep, and all that's left is Natsu and Lucy on the train awake. But what happens when Natsu's motion sickness cause's his head to land on top of Lucy's lap? A cute, fluffy, and funny One-Shot of mine! EDITED 7/31/12, fixed my mistakes and added some words to make a bit more fluffy!


**Edited: 7/31/12**

**Wow I didn't expect for this one-shot to have so many fav's and reviews, plus I was practically falling asleep when I was typing! Lol You guys are awesome! (I'll reply to the reviews soon)**

* * *

**My first Fairy Tail story yay! Also my 8th story! XD**

**An idea I thought of a few days ago when I finished watching a Fairy Tail episode! ~Loving it so far! (I'm new to the anime and manga)**

**I hope you all enjoy this one-shot as much as I did!**

* * *

**_I DO NOT own the manga/anime of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and what an awesome artist he is!_**

**_So without further ado, please enjoy 'Thank You Motion Sickness'!_**

* * *

Lucy starred out the train window and gazed at the sunset. "How beautiful!" she whispered.

It truly was a beautiful scene, but it would have been better without the snoring cat and the moaning of a male. She sighed and looked away from her window to Happy who was of course the snoring cat and then to Natsu, the moaning male, who looked like he was going to throw-up any moment.

"Natsu, we have to do something about your motion-sickness. Can't you just close your eyes and imagine you're at home, lying down?"

Natsu moved his head to face Lucy and gave her a look sayings 'are you insane?' "Well... excuse me... for... oh no!" he clasped his hands to his mouth, forcing back the urge to throw-up.

Fist, Lucy was disgusted, but then laughed at his struggling face. She couldn't help how silly he looked, also he seemed quite cute.

Finally, Natsu stopped his urge to throw-up.

Lucy was shocked at what he did next.

Natsu stood up, pointed at her with a weak finger, and said, "So... you think... this is... funny huh?"

Words could not describe such a face Natsu had made when he got up. Lucy laughed even harder. "Natsu! Hahaha! You look so pfffft drunk!"

Natsu blushed and Lucy knew she shouldn't have expected Natsu to last long standing up. The train had ran through the tiniest bump and caused Natsu to almost fall down, but gladly he was able to stay put. He was about to say something else to Lucy but then, again, the train had rolled over another bump, tinier then the last, and Natsu looked like he couldn't take anymore impact.

What happened next made Natsu and Lucy blush! Natsu had landed on top of her lap.

She was about to push him off her so he could fall to the floor; like he deserved to but she was stopped. Natsu had grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

That weak smile made Lucy blush even more. But what he said next made her whole face flush. "You know..., the only... good thing... about being... motion sick..., is that I... can always depend... on your... lap to keep... my head... calm..." and with that, he closed his eyes with a weak smile remaining on his face.

Lucy and her blushed face looked away from Natsu and starred at the sunset, "Yeah... whatever, bastard..."

Natsu chuckled and entwined his fingers into hers; she didn't resist, and closed his eyes.

His grip on Lucy's hand tightened since his motion-sickness was still with him. Lucy did the same.

After a while like that and the sun had gone down, Lucy looked down at Natsu. She saw his sleeping face and her heart skipped a beat. _'Here's my chance! But if I wake him then he's going to tease me...' _It took a while for Lucy to convince herself that Natsu wasn't going to wake up, and also a whole lot of courage to convince her he wasn't going to tease her.

Nevertheless, she he waited a few seconds, just in case he was going to wake up, and when he didn't, she leaned down, closed her eyes and went in to kiss him on the cheek but Natsu had already thought of her doing this. So he opened one eye and smirked, a fox like smirk and moved his head a little.

Lucy was shocked, surprised, confused, and most of all embarrassed when she noticed she was actually kissing Natsu! She pulled away and saw Natsu's smile, a very sly success smile. "What? You weren't asleep?"

He chuckled, "Of course not. One would not sleep when he knew he was to be attacked once he slept."

"How could you? And that doesn't make any sense!" Lucy felt the heat in her cheeks but also could imagine the smoke coming out of her ears!

"Hey calm down, at least you got what you wanted right? Or are you not satisfied?"

She was about to push him off her lap when Natsu raised his free hand and brought it up to her neck. He was too strong for Lucy so she couldn't go against it at all.

Their lips met a second time and this time Lucy noticed how he kissed her like he didn't want to break her. The kiss was magical to her; the best magic of its kind.

A squeal of joy came from across them after a minute of them kissing. They both looked startled and confused on who it was but when they found out whom...

"Happy what the hell! You ruined the moment!" Natsu yelled at the blue cat who was blushing and smiling such a big smile.

"Heh heh sorry Natsu but I couldn't hold it in! You can continue if you want you know." Happy turned around pretended to sleep.

Natsu sprang up from Lucy's lap, but he didn't let go of her hand, and kicked Happy.

Happy was ready for the pain but nothing came, just a tap.

Lucy laughed and sighed.

Happy turned around confused and found Lucy bent over a motion-sick Natsu, but he pretended not to see what happened next: Lucy kissing Natsu's cheek and sitting down next to him.

_'What a couple,' _Happy thought to himself and sighed, leaving Lucy and Natsu laughing away, well Natsu hardly was laughing with his motion-sickness but they seemed to be enjoying their train ride.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Whoa, I wrote longer then I wanted but it was worth it! :D**

**So what did you think?**

**I am also thinking of making another NaLu one-shot and maybe a story soon and maybe it will be with another train :)**

**Anyway...**

**Nice reviews are great and thank you for reading my new one-shot story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
